1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a data storage device and more particularly to a method for constructing an address mapping table of a data storage device.
2. Related Art
The paradigm for the computer environment has shifted into ubiquitous computing so that computer systems can be used anytime and anywhere. As a result use of portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers has rapidly increased. Such portable electronic devices use a data storage device employing a semiconductor memory device for storing data.
A data storage device using a semiconductor memory device provides excellent stability and durability and can operate with high information access speed and low power consumption, since it has no mechanical moving part. Examples of data storage devices having such advantages include a universal serial bus (USB) memory device, memory cards having various interfaces, and a solid state drive (SSD).
Generally, a host device coupled to a data storage device provides a logical address to the data storage device. The data storage device converts the provided logical address into a corresponding physical address, and performs a requested operation based on the converted physical address. For such an address converting operation, the data storage device may employ an address mapping table.